PROJECT SUMMARY THIRD COAST CFAR CORE A : ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core of the Third Coast Center for AIDS Research provides coordinating leadership, management, communication, and networking for all HIV/AIDS research across Northwestern University and the University of Chicago, as well as collaborating effectively with the Chicago Department of Public Health and other community partners. The aims are to: Aim 1: Stimulate communication and collaboration across all partner organizations, Research Cores and the Scientific Working Group (SWG) for multidisciplinary HIV research innovations and synergies. Aim 2: Meet the evolving needs of all HIV/AIDS investigators through strategic planning, organizational assessments/progress reports, and input/feedback from all stakeholders. Aim 3: Provide administrative and fiscal management to the Research Cores and the SWG to ensure each meet their specific aims in compliance with federal, institutional, and CFAR policies and maximize beneficial bi- directional community interaction.